


Ярость

by sunny_krolock



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock





	Ярость

Ярость. Жгучая, скручивающая легкие при каждом вдохе. Беспомощная, постепенно переходящая в отчаяние. Гриммджоу хорошо знает, что это такое. Помнит, как рвал мягкую плоть, дробил кости, чтобы были силы идти вперед; боялся оглянуться назад, боялся увидеть безумные глаза адьюкасов, а еще больше - бессмысленные, тусклые - гиллианов. Он помнит себя-адьюкаса, пантеру, чья покрытая костяными пластинами морда была измазана в зеленой густой крови, но каждый раз содрогается от ужаса, в воображении видя себя-меноса. Он разумен. Он смог обрести себя, пусть даже этим он обязан Айзену с его хогиоку и манией величия. Он Секста Эспада; услышав его имя, вздрагивают низшие арранкары.   
И все же он никто, и никакая сила этого не изменит. Он хочет быть котом, который гуляет сам по себе, но он всего лишь нашкодивший котенок, на которого так редко смотрят улыбающиеся - ледяные - глаза хозяина.   
Ярость. Вот, что затапливает его разум, когда он понимает, насколько слаб. И дело не в Улькиорре, с виду хилом, но по праву носящем свой номер; дело не в Ннойтре, презирающем его, но никогда не отказывающемся от хорошей, до потеков горячей крови драки. Нет, все это из-за проклятого рыжего мальчишки, сильного и вместе с тем... слабака, которого Гриммджоу уже несколько раз собирался прикончить, но все никак не успевал. 

"Куррросаки!" - рычит он и давится кровью. Азарт глушит боль, глаза горят. Наконец-то мальчишка-шинигами настроен серьезно и сражается в полную силу. 

"Куросаки?!" - Горячая, влажная ладонь перехватывает руку, отводит Пантеру в сторону.  
\- Хватит, Гриммджоу. Ты проиграл. Если ты так сильно ненавидишь меня, я готов с тобой драться, сколько захочешь. Но не сейчас.  
В ненавистных карих глазах плещется усталость и, кажется... жалость? Это удар ниже пояса. Гриммджоу не терпит жалости к себе. Ярость. Из последних сил он поднимает катану, уже не ради победы - от отчаянья, собрав остатки гордости. Неужели этот рыжий не понимает, что ему за счастье умереть в бою?! 

"Куросаки... - сознание плывет, боль расползлась по телу, немеют кончики пальцев. Ярость. - Он... спас... - и ярость в голосе, и, наверняка, в скрытых рыжей челкой глазах. Мысли путаются, сплетаясь в зудящий клубок. Ярость, переходящая в отчаяние. - Не могу... помешать... - убьет мальчишку Джируга. Не задумываясь, прикончит. - Куросаки..."

***  
\- ...все еще спит?   
Первым в сознание проникает встревоженный голосок рыжей девчонки, Иноуэ Орихиме.  
\- Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть, Куросаки-кун!  
Гриммджоу распахивает глаза и тут же натыкается на бледную, в грязных разводах щеку, а спустя секунду - на пристальный теплый взгляд. Удивление, облегчение и, наконец, радость. Ичиго устало откидывается назад, к выбеленной стене, и медленно опускает веки. Гриммджоу видит, как подрагивают его ресницы. На смену ярости приходит понимание: сильный и греет. И шепотом на выдохе:  
\- Куросаки.


End file.
